


Nice Assitance

by capncosmo



Category: Samurai Sentai Shinkenger (TV), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-18 02:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capncosmo/pseuds/capncosmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryuunosuke makes sure Takeru evacuates Hoth</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice Assitance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kades905](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kades905).



> For kades905 @ LJ, who requested "Ryuunosuke from Shinkenger has to escape Echo Base when the Empire attacks.." Clearly he forgot to take into account that it's called Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. Like, can a prompt *be* any easier?

"TONOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~" Ryuunosuke took the corner at full speed, his fingertips on the wall being the only thing saving him from collision. "TONOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~" He flung himself into the heavily battered command center, stopping in the middle of the room right in front of Takeru.

"Ryuunosuke, why are you still here?"

"Tono, Doukoku's troops have entered the base. We must take the last transport!"

Takeru nodded. "Give the evacuation control signal and get to your transports."

The controllers started evacuating, but Takeru didn't move.

"Tono," Ryuunosuke implored.

Takeru nodded, and the two of them were off, dodging falling ice as they ran for the bay. As they got closer, they could hear blaster fire. Lightsabers out, they deflected the advancing Gedoutrooper's attacks, running up the ramp of the _Falcon_.

"Genta! Go!" Ryuunosuke yelled as soon as he was in.

"You got it," Genta said. "Hold on to something."

They took off, away from the collapsing base on Hoth and the ground battle still raging.


End file.
